Forsaken
by Loony Loopy Lupin
Summary: Formerly known as Unlikely Friends, but title has changed... Anyhoo, this is my very...well.. different version of the Marauder/Lily/Snape days. A story of of betrayal, loyalty, and unlikely friendships eventually leading up to Voldemorts reign. R/R :)


Ch. 1  
  
AN: One of my readers said they wanted to know why Snape became a death eater. Well this ficcy is for you! So here it is Snape's story. Hope you like it! Let me know if I should continue!  
  
  
  
A short girl with long red hair was trying desperately to reach a dusty volume on the top of a shelf. She sneezed, causing several books to come crashing down around her. One landed on her foot with a painful thud. She hauled off to kick the offending book, but thought better of it.  
  
"Shit," she muttered, clutching her foot. The girl was so preoccupied she didn't even notice a boy walking towards her.  
  
She heard someone cough, or maybe they were laughing, and spun around. She was quite startled to see that she was no longer alone.  
  
A tall boy with pale skin and black shaggy hair that hung around his ears stared at her. "Never thought you were the cursing-type Lily..." He commented with a smirk.  
  
She recognized the boy from her potion's class. Although he seemed to do well academically, he tended to be the butt of all the Marauder's jokes. But who cared, the Marauders were immature and (as far as Lily was concerned) unworthy of existence.  
  
She groaned. "It's just I can't reach this stupid book, and I accidentally knocked a few others down. Then, this piece of junk," She kicked the book on the floor, "landed on my foot."  
  
He reached easily to the top shelf and pulled the book down. "This one?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Thank you."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Severus, right?"  
  
He nodded. "So what book did you need so badly?"  
  
"Important Highlights From the Goblin Wars," Lily read. She did a gagging impression. The Goblin Wars were very bloody and not exactly her idea of an appealing topic. "I hate reading about them; they're so bloody. There are about a thousand better topics, but since I have two rolls of parchment due on it this week."  
  
"Ah, they aren't that bad." He said lightly.  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "Yes they are!"  
  
"While you're reading, just try to visualize an army of Peter Pettigrews blundering around rather than goblins. It's always worked for me." He smirked again.  
  
Lily frowned. "Like that stuff bothers you." She didn't bother to complete the thought. After all it could be way off base. Just because he was a Slytherin didn't mean that he was on the dark side.  
  
He scowled for a moment. "It doesn't, but it's still funny to think about."  
  
"You're right," Lily said, smiling. Yes, perhaps she had misjudged this boy. He had helped her get the book down and he seemed nice enough.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to the dungeons. I'll see you around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*(I could've ended it here, but then it would have been way too short.)*~*~*  
  
As Lily entered the potion's dungeon the next morning, she smiled over at Severus who was already sitting down. He gave a half smile and she gave a slight wave in his direction. Severus's friends turned and gave him a perturbed glance. He just grinned.  
  
Lily slid into a seat next to a girl with long dark hair, copper skin, and deep chocolate eyes. Her name was Mazarite Isla, but her friends called her Rita.  
  
She turned and gave Lily a peculiar look. "Did you just wave at a Slytherin? Or did I doze off?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "No, I waved at a Slytherin."  
  
"Lily! Explain!" Rita (Mazarite) exclaimed raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, that's Severus Snape. He was in the library last night and we talked. Seems like a pretty nice guy." Lily stated nonchalantly.  
  
Rita looked shocked. "Now I know I dozed off! I thought I just heard a Slytherin's name in the same sentence as the word nice!"  
  
"Aww come on, Rita. Give him a chance." Lily said.  
  
Just then the potion's master swooped in. "That'll be ten points from Gryffindor. You all should be working, when I enter. Especially you Ms. Evans, we both know this isn't your best class. Now, get to work!" Lily blushed a deep crimson and hung her head slightly.  
  
Lily got stuck working with Sirius as a partner. He put his arm around her shoulders and said "Hey baby."  
  
She gave him an icy look. "Arm off." She said with deadly calm. He repositioned quickly.  
  
Severus walked by to get some ingredients, and Sirius stuck out his foot to trip him. Severus stumbled, but remained standing. "Slimy git." Sirius snarled.  
  
He turned to Lily. "That reminds me, go get the crocodile liver would ya'?"  
  
"How about a please," She muttered as she got up to get it.  
  
She flung the liver into the potion in disgust. She started to sit down but found herself in mid-air. Before she knew it, she was sprawled on the cold dungeon's floor. Sirius was leaned over in gales of laughter. Lily stood up briskly and slapped him straight across the face.  
  
Unfortunately Professor Grimm chose that moment to look up. He gave Lily a detention and took away 25 points from Gryffindor for "impertinence" when she tried to explain what had really happened.  
  
After hours of hanging over a boiling cauldron, being yelled at, Lily was relieved when the class ended. She grabbed her bag and walked side-by-side out the door with Mazarite. They were half way up the stairs, when Severus Snape came walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Lily. Mind if I walk with you to your next class? It's on my way." Severus asked nervously.  
  
"Sure you can." He gave her the first genuine smile she had seen so far. 'God, he has a nice smile.' She thought.  
  
Lily looked at Mazarite pointedly. She got the hint. "Oh, I left my quill in the dungeon! Don't bother to wait. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"All right. See you." Lily said to her friend's retreating form.  
  
"Anyways-" Lily started.  
  
"Yeah." There was a pause. Then Severus said, "I can't believe that bastard gave you detention. That was all Sirius! He is such a prat. Did you see him try to trip me?"  
  
"Yeah. So Severus, what do you know about the great art of pranking?" She said devilishly.  
  
"Enough." He said with a huge grin.  
  
They reached the classroom and they stood out of it for a moment. "Well, here's my class."  
  
"Would you like to meet me in the library after dinner to- umm- discuss things?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
Lily suddenly became aware of a pair of twinkling blue eyes watching her. Although the classroom door was still open, class had already begun. She dashed inside. "Sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore. It won't happen again."  
  
He smiled and his eyes danced. "Quite alright, Ms. Evans. As I was just saying to the class, today we will be transfiguring teapots to turtles. Ms. Evans if you would be so kind as to partner Mr. Potter, we will begin." Lily slumped into the chair next to James.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, Sir, what about Sirius?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Black will be working with Ms. Isla." Sirius took one look at Rita and grinned.  
  
Lily covered her face with her hands and groaned.  
  
James didn't seem put off by this at all. "I'll get the teapot, shall I?" He popped out of his chair and bounced over to the teapots. A Hufflepuff was just about to pick up the last blue teapot, when James gasped and jumped directly in front of him.  
  
"You can't have that one! It's mine!"  
  
The boy looked at James as though perhaps he was mad. Then, handed him the teapot and backed away slowly. When James sat back down Lily looked at him inquisitively.  
  
James shrugged. "It's my favorite color."  
  
He began to pet the teapot as though it were a large cat. He grinned over at her. Then, picked up his wand and opened his mouth to say something when Lily interrupted him.  
  
"Umm, James shouldn't we read this part of the book first?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why bother?" Then, he picked up his wand again. He muttered a few words and waved his wand oddly. Lily almost closed her eyes, sure that the teapot would blow up or something, but to her amazement it transformed into a rather cute turtle.  
  
"So I saw you walking with Snape." He started.  
  
"What about it?" Lily asked sharply.  
  
"Touché, I was just making polite conversation." He paused and thought to himself. Okay so I was really digging for gossip, but honestly. "I think someone has a crush on a Slytherin!" He taunted. Lily shot him daggers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Lily, got any ideas?" Severus asked Lily as she joined him at his table in the library.  
  
"Mmm not yet. You?"  
  
He shook his head no. She giggled suddenly.  
  
"We could put jelly in his shoes."  
  
Severus looked skeptical.  
  
"Or put his underwear up the flag pole."  
  
Severus laughed this time. "Lily, Hogwarts doesn't even have a flag pole."  
  
She looked a little disappointed. "But wouldn't it be great if they did!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wait a sec, I think one of my roomies has a book full of pranks!!" Lily exclaimed. "Let's go get it!"  
  
With that, she grabbed Severus's hand and dragged him out the door. They were a little shocked to run into a huge crowd of people. Lily was struggling to try and see over the crowd.  
  
"What is it?" She asked jumping up and down. He laughed and picked her up. She giggled. He set her on his shoulders.  
  
She looked down at him. "I forgot all about it! The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff quidditch game."  
  
"Come on, Sev. Let's go watch!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"It isn't as if you'd be missing much, Lily. You guys are playing Hufflepuff; they are bunch of duffers."  
  
Lily gave him a reproving look. "But I'll come." He added quickly.  
  
Lily noticed she was getting quite a lot of odd looks from the Gryffindor crowd. She scrambled down from Severus's shoulders. "Well, let's go!" She said enthusiastically.  
  
The two of them walked down to the Quidditch stadiums together in the dark. He reached over and held her hand. She didn't pull away.  
  
They sat together during the game. Severus introduced her to a few of his friends and although most of them wanted nothing to do with her, a few of them sat with them for awhile.  
  
However, Lucius Malfoy, who was usually on quite good terms with Snape, didn't even stop to say hello. Lily promised to introduce Severus to some of her friends later on.  
  
As they walked back up to the school, Severus snaked (Hehe, get it? Snake.Slytherin! HA!) his arm around Lily's waist. "Lily, can I ask you something?"  
  
*Cliffy*(well kind of)  
  
AN: Yes, Severus Snape is human in this story. He is still young in this part of the story maybe third or fourth year. He had to undergo a lot of changes to become the complex man we know. And this story is about those changes (and some other fun stuff along the way) Thank you for reading this long and suffering AN. LOL! Umm I would really appreciate some feedback because this is the first fic I have written like this. Awww, come on just hit the little review button. *puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
